


Snow Crazy

by Sashataakheru



Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2019 [4]
Category: British Comedy RPF, Pokémon Sword & Shield, Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Advent Calendar, Bants, Beartic using Blizzard, Camping, Gen, Pokemon AU, Route 10 (Galar), Snowed In, Snowstorms, Taskmaster Advent Calendar, Tim Key Being Tim Key, galar region, just imagine they're teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Dec 4: SnowstormOn their way to Wyndon for the Champion Cup, Alex, Tim, and John get caught on Route 10 between some fighting Beartic. Cue everyone being trapped in a tent to wait it out.
Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558771
Kudos: 2





	Snow Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> ngl guys I have very much fallen in love with the new Sword and Shield games and very much wanted to do a Pokémon AU for TM/Britcom for ages, but it didn’t really form in my mind until I saw the new games bc if this AU is gonna be set anywhere, it’s gonna be set in Galar, goddammit. :D And there is definitely more of this story bc I have backstories, my friends. >:D
> 
> [Table of prompt is here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/84753.html) Feel free to make requests if you see a prompt you like and want me to write you a fic. <3

“How long do you think the Beartic be fighting for?” 

Alex looked over at the small boy sitting across from him, hugging his knees to his chest. He checked his watch. “Maybe another hour or so before they run out of blizzards. Hopefully no more turn up or we’ll be snowed in.”

“Does this happen every year then? Why do they get so angry?” 

Alex shrugged helplessly, as did Tim. “I really don’t know. But they won’t be long. They usually run out of energy sooner this time of year, since it’s beginning to get warm. Just eat your dinner and relax. At least you’re not on your own, yeah?” 

The boy laughed, clearly trying to fend of his nerves. “Ha, yeah. Thanks for letting me tag along.”

“We’re all going to the same place anyway, and you looked like you needed company,” Alex said. 

“Well, _you_ thought he looked like he needed company,” Tim interjected. 

Alex laughed. “No, I’m pretty sure _you_ were the one who dragged him over to our seats on the train and made him sit with us all the way to Hammerlocke. You know, John, you really are allowed to say no to Tim. Don’t let his badges fool you into thinking he’s some kind of big-shot. He’s permanently banned from the Gym Challenge.”

John’s eyes grew wide. “ _Permanently banned?_ What on earth did you do to get banned?” 

“He bought a level 100 Mewtwo off some man he met in Wyndon and snuck it into Kabu’s Gym. When he sent it out, it refused to obey him and nearly destroyed the place. Hence, he’s banned for life,” Alex said.

“Oh, come on, it wasn’t that bad, it just set a few things on fire! In the fire Gym! It’s built to withstand that stuff, right?” Tim pleaded. “And anyway, I didn’t sneak it in, someone switched my Pokéball! I was missing my Perrserker!” 

Alex sighed. “You say that, Tim, but I was with you when you bought that Mewtwo, remember? You’re lucky you got to keep your Pokémon. Besides, which, Perrserker would have been of no help in that Gym anyway, so I don’t know why you’d have him with you.”

Tim looked sullen. “Alright, fine, I bought the Mewtwo, but it wasn’t cheating. Nothing says you can’t bring in a level 100 Pokémon!”

“Your two badges say you can’t, that’s what, you idiot,” Alex said. 

Tim sighed, in the overly dramatic way that he did when he knew he had most definitely lost another argument with Alex. “ _Fine_. Okay, so I did cheat. But so what? It’s just a silly competition! No one has to do the Gym Challenge anyway!”

“Honestly, the only thing he’s still allowed to do is own Pokémon, and even that wasn’t a sure thing once the fire in the stadium had been put out. His own Pokémon don’t even trust him to cook for them. He always puts too many pomeg berries in, that’s why his curries always taste so bad,” Alex said.

John laughed at that. “Oh, man, curries are not that hard, Tim! I had mastered them all before I got my first Pokémon. Does that mean Alex has to cook all your curries for your Pokémon too?”

“Yeah, I do. I don’t mind though. I’d rather his Pokémon were taken care of,” Alex said.

“Yeah, but now they like you more than me, so they’re basically yours now,” Tim said. 

“Well, like John said, curries aren’t that hard. You just can’t follow a recipe,” Alex said.

A very close, and very loud roar stopped their conversation in their tracks. Alex’s Cinderace got to her feet, ready to fight if she had to. Alex gestured for her to wait, and everyone listened, hoping they weren’t about to be snowed in by raging Beartic. 

There was another loud roar, a different kind of howling, and the sound of voices – human voices – and a lot of animals moving about around them. And then Leon, the Champion, was calling to them.

“Hey, is everyone alright in there? I’m just wrangling the Beartic now. You should be able to get away soon,” Leon said.

“Yeah, we’re fine! Thanks for the help, Leon!” Alex called as he clamped his hand tight over Tim’s mouth. 

“It’s all in a Champion’s work! Go, Charizard!” Leon called as the battle seemed to move away from their tent. 

Alex let Tim go, and Tim wisely shut up as they began gathering their things. “Come on, boys, we’d better get moving if we’re going to get to Wyndon for the Champion Cup!”


End file.
